Curiosity Captured The Cat
by Keystone-HATER101
Summary: Ratchet and Clank are always tied up with something but ever since the past 2 years after the battle with the Nethers and the angry Prog twins, criminal activity is just not as common. Clank finally decides to get a job back as Secret Agent Clank and leaves for a business trip. Ratchet though offered stays homes, alone. But is Ratchet really alone or is bound to learn otherwise?


**_Warning This Story Contains Bondage and Adult Themes If You Are Not Comfortable With That Please Turn Back Now!_**

* * *

**This is my first ever adult writing so please let me know what you think. For all of you who have been waiting eagerly for the next chapter of Ratchet and Clank: Incompatible Gears I am sorry that the next chapter is not out yet. I have been having horrible writer's block but will continue to attempt to write more. Please Enjoy, Thank You!**

* * *

** I do not own Ratchet and Clank if I did...Oh god..so many things like Ratchet being abducted more would be in the video games. He is so so so sexy and cute!**

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when Ratchet's homemade security alarms went off. The Lombax woke up frustrated and unfocused due to him smacking his head on a hard, edgy, medal surface. Ratchet was only 24 years old but could practically build any type of machine or repair any mechanical function. So for that reason he wasn't surprised that he hit his head on part of the now dented wing. It had taken him till 1:30 in the morning to finally, completely refurnish the rare spacecraft that a customer wanted mended for modern use. Apparently the accomplishment now was now no longer completely accomplished because he now had to repaint the silver coating and re mend part of the wing. Swearing insults and many unknown gestures in Tyhrranese, Ratchet crawled all the way out from underneath the airship.

The last time his incredible, homemade alarms went off was when him and Sasha were about ready to share their first kiss, the stupid eardrum bleeding noise refused to turn off even after Ratchet cut off the electricity which kept the alarm working. Sasha basically flew home in tears, due to the pain that came from the alarm's loud, constant sound.** "The great invention"** totally ruined Ratchet's so called first kiss and possibly his only chance to get laid.

Staring out towards where the alarms were hanging, Ratchet noticed a shadow that was not the right size for Clank. Ratchet also knew that his little medal friend was out talking business with the Secret Agent Clank Holovision Series producer. Clank had invited Ratchet to come, but he had graciously decline stating that he would rather be at home working on something beneficial than being useless in a situation.

**_"Damn. I really need to get some Fuckin flashlights because this crap just seems to keep happening over and over again." _**Ratchet muttered irritation underlining his quiet words.

Looking around the tidy living area _**(thanks to Clank's fear of dirt)**_ Ratchet began searching for any type of random gun or weapon that he had could have very possibly left lying around. Out of the corner of his eye, Ratchet saw the shadow disappear after it turned down the hallway that was to the far left of the Alarm area. A door clicked shut shortly afterwards which to Ratchet's surprise he heard, indicating that the burglar had gone into one of Ratchet's storage rooms. Clank however called them Ratchet's **"Junk"** rooms due to things stored inside that were totally unneeded or just sad for an adult to have still.

The young mechanic after searching inside the very few boxes that coated the living space and some of the sofa cushions as well as other thought places grasped one of Clank's many huge dictionaries in one of his non gloved hands. He slowly attempted to walk towards the direction of the shadow's location in high hopes that the person would be trapped in the overly crowed room.

Rarely did Ratchet regret anything. But at the moment Ratchet who was wincing and trying not to drop the outrageously thick book on one of his bare feet wished with all his might that he was not born with such big ass ears. He could always find perks about his and other's flaws but as the blaring noise continued it only made the misery that Ratchet's ears felt even a more excruciatingly, painful issue. But no matter how much his ears bled with pain or how tempting the thought may have been of smashing the alarm into smithereens. Ratchet was determined that he first wanted to smash the unwanted guest's hopes and thoughts of criminal activity. Which the poor fool thought he could successfully achieve when he broke into Ratchet and Clank's domain.

Ratchet and Clank both owned a bunch of bolts and rare valuables that they had been given or had found on their journeys. Not only did the best friends carry bolts and countless collectibles but they also had over 500 models of weapons. The duos collection included Guns, Swords, Lassos, Launchers, Callers and many other types of violence producing equipment. Majority of the used items were not even legal to have in general. The intergalactic heroes were permitted to have the dangerous stash as thanks from the intergalactic government and the many planets the two had saved. However if someone happened to take even one of the weapons that they had stored the outcome could be drastic and devastating.

As Ratchet thought about one of the outcomes of someone stealing one of his and Clank's valuables he stubbed his front toe claw on a rather sharp curved upwards piece of the blue carpet. Swearing about his poor eyesight and the fact that the reason the carpet was ripped was because of his sharp feet, he looked down and noticed tiny drips of blood soaked onto the carpet. The small drips of blood had a tint of black in the coloring which was a main function in the security system and created a spotted trail all the way to the farthest, dark door at the end of the hall.

The lombax smiled a tiny grin. He knew that whoever had entered Clank's and his home was now at least a bit wounded and eventually the intruder would be completely paralyzed. The alarms that Ratchet had created were not only capable of making a loud, screaming noise but were also created to attack the assailant if the loud, ear pounding noise did not make the unwanted guest running. The device attacked the person with lasers that could most definitely emit physical pain. The lasers even though could create a dozen injuries would not affect anything else in Ratchet and Clank's home. That was the only way Ratchet could get Clank to allow him to install his homemade device. Ratchet even had to create a whole brand new security system so that it would follow Clank's deadly no mess rule.

The younger Ratchet after countless thrown inventions and badly damaged walls due to the impacts, soon figured out how to make the old blasted system actually blast out lasers that targeted human/humanoid movement. The movement would attract the attention of the device and was programmed so that it would only go off when anyone that was not listed in the system memory's contact list **_(Which was also yet another one of Clank's ever so knowledgeable advice.)_**

_'If only Clank shared his naturally gifted supreme wisdom earlier, maybe then I could have gotten farther that night with Sasha and not just further into longing.'_

He sighed in ecstasy, trapped in his own little world with only him and the beautiful Sasha as its only two inhabitants. If only he had installed a contact list in the old alarm back then and had lacked to put in such an annoying, screaming noise like he had lacked to put in lasers at the time. Of course the alarm noise was still just as annoying and painful but the system now featured lasers that would deliver a black like poison into the unsuspecting victim's bloodstream. The dark poison would not kill the person but would make them completely paralyzed in a certain amount of time. This way the criminal could not attempt to do any more damage to themselves or make the situation even more complicated before intergalactic officials would arrive.

Ratchet could care less about waiting for help. He was, after all an intergalactic himself and only thought the numbing would make it easier for Clank or himself to haul the** "visitor" **into government custody as well as maybe getting some new buyers for his self-made defense system. Stunderwear was popular because of a similar incident like this and still was a hit on Planet Umbris. So why couldn't he attempt success with the alarm devices and kill two birds with one stone?

_'Well. I guess the alarm did do something. The alarm will probably work best if I leave it in one piece when I am finished here.'_

Ratchet mused to himself with some humor that he was somehow able to relocate. All of a sudden, the little, blue, wristwatch that Ratchet had on his right wrist randomly beeped loudly, scaring him senseless because he had thought that he had taken it off when he had changed into his nightclothes. The digital clock went silent after four high pitched noises, indicating that it was now 4 in the morning.

Ratchet looked down at the green carpet that was once blue and sighed. Clank strongly believed green was one of the most mentally calming colors for a young adult and Ratchet well refused to part with his personal choice of blue so both of them decided to make one end of the hall their color after the almost 4 hour humorous feud at the House and Home Department Store.

The feud that Clank and he had had was exhausting then and exhausting now to even imagine. But the random pedestrian's video that caught the duo's argument over carpets gained fame instantly in social media. The video was hilarious to so many viewers and gained so many watchers per second that in approximately 2 hours the video known as **_'_****_Carpet Chaos'_ **became a hit on WeTunnel. But, just the memory of all the mood changes that occurred that day 3 years ago, which usually made him bust out laughing due to the stupidity of it all did not at this point in time help his rapidly changing mood and only successfully aided his already beginning to droop eyelids.

Opening the old black door **_(which Clank insisted was the portal to all things evil)_ **led into Ratchet's 3rd completely filled Junk Room. Ratchet had 5 other rooms like this but most of them were walk able. The door gently shut behind him and once he was able to squeeze under some of the main boxes **_(which were_** _**all Clank size due to his frantic cleaning the other day.)** _he noticed right away that some of the boxes of stuff that he still refused to part with was thrown, on the floor blocking his path, further back. He shook his head in disbelief and stepped over as carefully as possible over the sprawled out mess on the floor. He happened to see a random 8 year old newspaper clipping talking about Ratchet's childhood hero Captain Qwark and his heroic accomplishments, Ratchet had to turn his head to avoid not throwing up all over the assortments of crap and lies that laid in a heap on the ground.

_'I know that that mess was not there earlier today, Clank was bragging how he had finally cleared 'Mount Junkmore 3" before he left. So, nice try, buster. I guess one of the many positives of living with a Time Wielder whose only true arch-nemesis is filth.'_

Ratchet tried not to bust out laughing as he walked over the several piles of stuff that were covering the once cleared floor. His seconds old thought triggered the random mental image of Clank's future reaction when he finally would return home and would get his first good look at the mess. The thought was absolutely hysterical and while Ratchet successfully did not giggle, he could not hold back the uncontrollable smile that spread across his face.

A loud noise that sounded like one of the towers of boxes in the further back collided with the ground echoed through Ratchet's ears. The crashing noise shook out all of the rapidly moving thoughts and the happiness that Ratchet had been feeling. The daydreaming thoughts that Ratchet somehow kept getting sucked into vanished and brought forth his much needed concentration and the once more memory of what he was supposed to be doing. Gripping the dictionary and hoping that the statement **'Learning Hurts'** that school kids complained about, had some truth involved Ratchet crept closer to the back of the room. As he went farther back, the area around him grew darker and if possible more clustered.

One thing for certain Ratchet had learned as he was attempting to make his way slowly back to where he heard the loud noise was that he had way to much unneeded shit. He came to the realization when he almost stepped on an old, scribbled out picture of him and Sasha. He stared at it for a brief moment and then just as quickly as the picture had almost been stepped on, set it in on one of the opened but not spilled boxes. Sasha to him had only been a closed door that refused to open, even with the so called correct key and Ratchet sadly knew that no matter what he would do, there would never be an appropriate match for himself and Sasha.

Ratchet with an unshakable feeling of sadness, listened for any more loud noises that weren't coming from the beeping sound of the alarm outside as he continued his journey to find the crook. The farther he was able to get back into the room, the more impressed he became that the unknown someone had been able to get back this far so quickly and easily. Ratchet as skinny and flexible as he was, had already knocked down quite a few unstable piles of boxes as he continued to get farther and farther back into the dusty, darker section of the room.

Some of the boxes that the lombax passed were so covered in dust that they were completely white, which Ratchet being the child he was at heart, wrote his name and the day's date on the side of the once cardboard box. In case Ratchet got lost in the dusty, white forest of top heavy containers, at least then some brave soul in the future will find his message and hopefully find his bones. No one, not even Clank attempted to come back this far. The room was coated in blinding white that out shined even Clank's silverish, whitish coating.

The last time Clank and Ratchet had taken a risk of touring the ginormous storage room was the day that Clank had gotten his first ever second silver coating and medal polishing. The little robot had read a silly statement from The Tumbling Boulder magazine saying that the shiner and brighter a male robot's outer coat makes the robot more attractive and appears more intelligent to females and other's in general. He had been determined to conduct an experiment to see if a statement as stupid as that was actually true. Clank had spent almost a week in a high class spa and resort in the Polaris Galaxy trying to get the perfect polishing, especially after Ratchet had voiced his opinion that the whole idea was stupid idea and had spent bolts after bolts to achieve the glow of the second coating.

However, stepping down with Ratchet into the farther reaches of storage room 3 proved that all the 4 day hard work that Clank had done to get his shining, clean look was in vain. He had only been in the back area for 3 minutes before the dust settled on his once beautifully polished medal coloring. If the unneeded surprises had stopped there Clank, most likely would have been okay but the air particles in the backroom were so horribly dusty that the particles when they touched his body would burn right through his outer coat. Clank never returned down to the back of Junk Room 3 and Ratchet refused to even ask.

Ratchet started to feel more awkward and fearful at the thought of being in an area that mysteriously had toxic dust especially when he had nothing on his furry body except for underwear. Not to mention that getting Clank to check out any of Ratchet's storage rooms was a hassle and was a very dangerous idea to suggest. Storage Room Three was a good cause of a very dangerous idea to suggest to Clank and due to the infrequent trips into parts of the room anything could be lurking in any of the dark corners. **_A Self-Inserted OC, A Lottery Ticket, Orvaus, The First Kryno-Septor, Lombax Portal_** _or even the dismembered corpse of_ **_Max Apogee_ **anything was possible in the shithole which was storage room 3.

_'Oh well, Clank when he sees how clean the living area is he'll know something is up.' _Ratchet thought to himself in a pathetic attempt to cool his nerves. He was secretly was still a little freaked out once he remembered the killer dust and the fact that if he got lost then he would be lost for some time defiantly did not add any positivists to the list.

Ratchet heard another box fall to the left of him. He was as far back as the room would allow and knew that thief must be starting to feel numb. The suffocating aroma in the section both he and the burglar were in could make even the most fearless person feel fear. Ratchet's undesired customer had to be trapped somewhere in the area. Ratchet feeling cocky and nervous due to the close corners surrounding his every move shouted out in a loud, determined voice **_"The game is over I have you trapped. Just give up and I won't take you to court. So, you might as well come out at least while you still can control your movements."_**

The answer that the mechanic received was only silence. He stood still for a few moments and shouted once more a threat to the criminal and was granted the same response. Growling with irritation at the act of immaturity that his trapped enemy was showing, Ratchet carefully began to walk around all the white towers of boxes. He was totally going to have to take a shower later all the dust was turning his orange fur into a snowy white color. The dust while it was annoying to work with Clank's complaint of its touch being painful was false. Well, to Ratchet at least, it didn't cause him pain at all just a tad bit of discomfort. The biggest issue with the dust was the fact that it kept giving him the urge to sneeze which would definitely not help him with finding the thief.

He passed a cardboard box that appeared to still have some brown coloring on the side. He was about to move on when he heard a quiet giggle. That was all Ratchet was able to hear before a hand from behind the boxes he was passing, grabbed Ratchet's mouth and successfully pulled his surprised body down on the ground. Temporally stunned Ratchet looked up at his captor with his bright green eyes in wonder and confusion. A young female 23 years of age smiled mischievously back at him. She straddled his sweating body, keeping his arms far out of his control. She licked her dark lips seductively all the while her cat-like silver eyes watched his startled reaction.

**_"Hello, Ratchet. Thought I'd pop in and say hello, I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."_** She taunted him, batting her long black eyelashes and showing her hostage even more of the dark black eyeliner than circled her whole entire eyes.

'_No. **OH GOD NO!** Of all girls to catch me why does it have to be her?'_

The taunts and the flirtatious tone brought Ratchet out of his own mind. He began to struggle and tried to reach his neck out far enough to bite the escaped convicts' grasping hands. Vendra Prog just smiled darkly at him, as Ratchet continued his futile attempts to get her slim but mysteriously incredibly strong body off him.

**_"Looks like we need to tie up some no longer needed loose ends, Ratchet. But don't' worry I already canceled all your other appointments with clients for the next week. My appointment is much more important anyway."_**

_**"WHAT? Get off of me, Vendra! You broke your promise to me and Clank! You and your brother said you would stay in jail for your crimes! Go back to prison guilt free while you still have the chance and Let me go! I have no loose ends that I wish to tie up with you what I said stays the same till you pay for the deaths of my friends."**_

Vendra released his hands with emotion that looked like sadness and complete hurt. She remained on top of him staring at him with now moist eyes. Ratchet had never seen this side of Vendra before and had only heard from Clank that Vendra did in fact cry. She was beautiful but deadly and like the power that she used to control, her daily actions were shocking. A few moments passed and the escaped convict on his stomach did not move and appeared to Ratchet that she was no longer breathing.

_**"Vendra?"**_

All of sudden her face which had been covered by her hands reappeared, showing ratchet a look that screamed anger. Her pupils were now cat like slits and with this new discovery Ratchet also learned that her once visible hands were now tightly gripped around his bare throat. Her grip wasn't too tight but was tight enough to restrict his movement. Water dripped down her pointed chin and fell onto Ratchet's furry, muscular chest. Vendra broke the uncomfortable silence a second later with a maniacal laugh and in a quick motion that Ratchet did even process, hit a nerve in his trapped neck that paralyzed his body.

She jumped off him, laughing so hard that her pale face turned a hint of blue. Ratchet felt like an idiot because he realized the whole scene that had played before a few seconds ago was an act to get his defenses down. He struggled pathetically and felt relief that he at least could move with a lot of difficultly his joints. Vendra must have noticed too, because her laughter subsided and she once more glanced down towards the immobile Ratchet.

**_"Ha-ha, I cannot believe you fell for that. Oh, Ratchet how forgetful and naïve you are! Did you really think I would stay in that hell that Neftin dragged me too? I never promised you or your foolish little calculator anything of the sorts! Neftin as noble as he is made that silly promise while I was in the nether verse and is still determined to keep it. He refused to leave so I am alone in this mission. As much as I appreciate your concern on my behalf my answer to your ever so kind warning is hmmm….it's right on the tip of my tongue….hmmm…oh yeah, no."_**

_**"You'll never get away with this."**_ Ratchet answered back with defiance. No matter what the space witch did to him it would make no difference in the end. Vendra, who had been kneeling beside him, just smirked in a way that strangely turned on the lombax male and leaned down even further so that she dark lips were practically touching his right ear.

_**"Silly Ratchet, I already have."**_

Vendra smiled darkly and pulled out from one of the big messes of items that were thrown all over the cement floor, coils after coils of rope. Ratchet blushed in embarrassment as he recalled the memory of why the now dirty ropes were bought and kept in the first place.

_'Damn adolescent years! 10 years have passed and I still can't figure out how to correctly and SAFEFULLY do Self-Bondage!'_

Between the feeling of humiliation in his present situation and the remembered humiliation of his past experiences, Ratchet's face had slowly became a bright red that rivaled even the Vendra's long, curved hair. If the constant feelings of overwhelming helplessness weren't enough he was also fighting his own body. Ratchet for this reason was angry with himself and upset that even his own inner strength was fighting him. His erection was especially hard for him to accept being the person who brought it on was a criminal who had murdered two of his friends.

Ratchet knew that both Neftin and Vendra were under the influence of Mr. Eye and his promises, but, even so listening to Talwyn sob in secret for the now deceased Cronk and Zephyr's was making forgiving the twins very difficult to achieve. He had tried to forgive the Progs but now after the female nether had begun with her still unknown plan the idea of trust and forgiveness almost seemed impossible.

To Ratchet being turned on by a person who could care less about anyone else's desires but their own was disgusting yet beautiful. It was a change that Ratchet welcomed for a reason he still had yet to completely figure out. Talwyn, Sasha and even Angela all were brave, beautiful and determined girls that all had their fair shares in Ratchet's perverted mind, yet they all would stop if it their hopes and dreams ever endangered a person's beliefs or their life. Ratchet admired them for it but also had the feeling of wanting a girl who didn't give a crap what anyone else thought and was always determined to do what the hell she wants when she wants.

It had always been a fetish for the lombax that he just couldn't help and had kept a secret even from Clank.

Vendra while insane at times had that attraction to her that made Ratchet scream in aggravation. She had the nerve to finish what she would start even if her actions were completely evil and wrong. For Vendra the impossible was possible and the ideas that were needed to make the dream a reality were a fixated mission. The Prog twins were both crushed when their childhood friend Mr. Eye betrayed them but the one who was affected the most was Vendra. Finding out that all the hard work that went into making the ideas finally come true was a complete lie was cruel and horrible. The idea of Vendra being so determined to be comforted and to gain acceptance was so sad; especially when the need only opened her already angered self to more unneeded pain.

'_God I really should have taken up Clank's offer to get a therapist. I have so many fucking issues that it is not even funny.' _

Ratchet battled with himself mentally, thought after thought and was so wrapped up in his own little world that he no longer paid any attention to the happenings in the real world.

Vendra had been watching the strangely still Ratchet with confusion and interest. He for the past few moments had been in some sort of mental conflict with himself and had just randomly stopped struggling. He was beautiful, sexy even as he was in a daze. Ratchet was beautiful though anyway, regardless of the situation in Vendra's eyes. Only when the leaf green eyes focused back on hers, did Vendra pick up the first length of rope and began to wind it around the once more squirming Lombax's ankles.

Vendra after all did not break out of prison to abduct a physically and mentally intergalactic hero, she wanted her catch to fight her and be in the Polaris galaxy with her as she restricted his movement even more. Where would the fun be if she tied him up without any challenges?

_**"LET ME GO, VENDRA!" "STOP!"**_

The female listened with amusement to her hostage's yells as she wrapped the thick black rope 3 times tightly around his kicking ankles.

_'What a cutie.'_

**_"NOO, STOP! UNTIE ME, NOW!"_**

Ratchet attempted to kick even though he was still numb from Vendra's paralyzing touch. Vendra just watched him struggle pathetically like an animal with dark happiness. The Space Witch knew that the rope she had used on Ratchet's ankles had been used before, due to the rope being the exact length of his ankles and the appropriate amount for a tight and secure binding. Vendra had slowly realized that while Ratchet was a hero who would give his life to save a victim, he still found a helpless damsel in distress appealing. It only proved her theory even more correct when the pissed off Ratchet happened to finally, successfully kick his feet up in the air and showed her a massive bulge in his crotch.

'_If you find being bound a completely turn on than let's see what your manhood thinks about totally helplessness.' _

_**"Let me go Vendra, Now before imhyhk,,kk,lljhhbbvvfcddfrghnm bvcdxsfrgthj!"**_

Ratchet's cry of fury was quickly quieted allowing the captive Lombax to make a startling realization. The Space Bitch was tying him up slowly on purpose to make his suffering even more enjoyable for her view. The new answer explained perfectly why Vendra would wait for a few minutes before she continued his bondage. His face which now sported a dark red bandanna, glared at his captor with utter disgust. Vendra only responded with an amused giggle and just watched Ratchet attempt to knock his gag off. The unheard screams of Ratchet only made her smile, which she knew helped add to his feeling of fury that already came with his predicament.

It took Ratchet awhile to settle down and as soon as his struggles eased down Vendra wrapped a deep brown rope around his kneecaps. Poor Ratchet's uncovered legs were most likely being scratched to bits. The rope after all that Vendra used for his knees was obviously a rope not created for self-bondage which made Vendra wonder what Ratchet did in his free time. The feeling of another rope being tied on his body made him once more try to use his hands. Ratchet could feel some of his fingers but still did not have enough control to push himself off the dusty ground and permanently end Vendra's game.

_**"Httvbbffddsds…HgBNGGfv sadvbnmj,kjmhngfvdc!"**_

_**"mKLHJJGHyutftyfctgghjuLKLO. "hjgyutyttffghMMMMMHHvgghj!"**_

_**"Hhnnmk,m,hfd? Jjk? JkL. Mmmnn? JhHGGGVB! jkJKhj."**_

Vendra as she gently sat on top of him, felt his frantic tugs and also watched his fingers involuntary flex, but paid them no mind; after all even if Ratchet could escape she would only hunt him down later to continue the job she was trying to finish. The numbing feeling would stay with the lombax for at least an hour, so she was not worried in the least of his escape anyway. But when he flexed his fingers again and again, his beautiful, strong fingers, he returned her constant gaze with a look that could kill, Vendra knew that as much as she was enjoying his suffering she would need to speed up his bondage.

It wasn't like Vendra was afraid of him. No. That was not the issue at all.

It was the simple fact that Vendra was afraid of herself and what her emotions of him were. She never did like sharing her toys, not even with her twin brother Neftin, and the thought that Ratchet was sharing himself with others was too much for Vendra's twisted mind to handle. His paralyzed state may have been what was holding him down but with Vendra she was always held down by her own past and guilt's. Whenever she was around him or just thinking about him her heart would flutter and she herself felt a feeling she never once had before.

Ratchet stole something that did not belong to him, something that destroyed but yet healed her. The nether wanted it back and the one who stole it from her as demanded payment and knew she would achieve her goal. Vendra was afraid of not having him around and was afraid deep down that he would never return her stolen heart.

**_"HJghjfytdrgfhjmk,l.!"_**

The ground collided with her face and with a sudden feeling of stupidity; she realized that Ratchet had successfully rolled himself over, laughing at Vendra's shocked face and her sprawled out position on the ground. Vendra quickly remembered what she had been meaning to attempt and stood up, looking as non-caring as possible and walked over to where she had laid down the many different colored ropes.

**_"MMMNBB..Don't Vendra, No more!"_** Ratchet's plea rang out.

The Lombax really just wanted to stretch his legs and forget the whole incident. Ratchet with some effort, watched Vendra walk back over to his now belly down body with a few dark blue ropes. The female had a look of surprise still etched on her face when she came closer into Ratchet's view.

Vendra while shocked that Ratchet had been able to pull off the red bandanna was more freaked about the sudden impact with the floor. She was trying to act as if it was no big deal but secretly the little trip she had moments ago still really scared the shit out of her.

Her belly down captive looked back at her with pleading green eyes but all she did to acknowledge them was reattach the gag tightly around his mouth. She had to continue to tell herself that hitting the once damaged nerve could be deadly to Ratchet, especially as angry and uncontrollable as she was.

_**"JKkJGYUHFTDTFDFS…LKJKHYUJG!"**_

The lovely lady with some effort due to Ratchet's controllable joints pulled his two twitching hands behind his back. She slowly began coiling one of the ropes around his pulling wrists, calmly listening to Ratchet's unheard protests as if they were on an everyday radio station. His bound legs and arms suddenly became more active as soon as she finishing pulling the fourth knot in Ratchet's wrist binding.

Vendra inwardly sighed, glad that she had finished his main bindings before Ratchet gained complete control over his movements.

_**"You refuse to break don't ya? That's always good, after all who wants to get a broken toy?"**_

Her long slender fingers scratched behind Ratchet's ears, smiling when she heard a loud purr that was coming from her bound frienemy. Ratchet, who had been continuously thrashing around in hopes that he could cut the ropes containing him on something sharp, instantly stopped when he felt Vendra's gentle touch. He randomly heard another laugh from Vendra and some strange remark wondering if he would use a litter box in this state, but to him all he could focus on was keeping the space witch's purple gloved hands on him. If it would mean crapping in a pink litter box for the rest of his life he'd do it, anything to keep Vendra's intoxicating touch. Anything at all.

A watch went off in the distance, sending off six high pitched beeps. Vendra petted the lombax, feeling strangely happy that he was focused on her and only her with those loving eyes that he shared with everyone. The ex-prisoner knew soon Clank would arrive home and she would be carted off to prison once more but for the time being she could honestly care less.

Alright that was a lie.

A moment after the thought of getting caught by the police and being sent back to her jail cell, her thoughts went a mile a minute and the hands that had been pleasuring Ratchet went still. As soon as the petting stopped the Lombax glanced up at Vendra, eyes wide with hope that she would continue his massaging. His big green eyes never left hers and Vendra out of curiosity asked a question to see how much Ratchet in this moment was in her control.

**_"If you want more pets I need you to do me a favor. Stay perfectly still, that's all I am asking. You can do that right, Kitty?"_**

Ratchet he was still happy as could be could only agree in his lusting state, offering his stillness while Vendra curled the last dark blue rope around muscular chest. She smiled at her work and then because Ratchet was so flipping adorable she kissed him.

However, Vendra had completely stopped petting Ratchet and like a sugar buzz the effect wears off, so Ratchet with his mind back under his control bit Vendra's unsuspecting tongue. Shouting a few vulgar expressions and smacking the smiling Lombax's left cheek hard, Vendra with the unexplained feelings of hurt and betrayal began pacing the small area.

**_"You think it's funny to bite...hmmm? What an animalistic quality that is….I guess your mother was not a real good mother, Oh wait….that's right you have none. At least my brother and I know something about both our parents."_**

**_"GJHGyhfyfhgderffghjkl. JKhtydrsesaaedfghjk! JjHUGYTYHFGHJJJJKL!"_**

**_"I'm sorry I don't understand what you are trying to say…. Oh well, Guess it's not important."_**

**_"dghhjmjkkkkkjhtrewwwq..hhggfgfff."_**

Ratchet almost cried out of anger and sadness. He had known for years that he was an orphan, but even so he had found out some information on one of his parents, his father. Ratchet never had a chance to find out any information on his mother because his only reliable source had died, taking the truth with him. He was angry for that fact, angry that he only had a little bit of information and not really anything that could help him gain more.

Ratchet did not know whether Vendra was bluffing about having information on both of her and Neftin's parents or not. Vendra was a challenge to overcome even now, 2 years after the discovery of the Nethers' and the mission on recapturing the Progs.

Vendra let out a cold laugh with her back towards him as she stood far on the other side of the room. It was strange hearing such a depressed noise come out of Vendra, so strange that Ratchet almost wished that she would begin teasing him again so that he could at least attempt to predict her next move.

**_"Can you do anything wrong Ratchet?" "Or are you just perfect in every way sense or form?"_**

The question held no flirtatious undertone or mischief and that was what once more caught Ratchet off guard. Vendra just seemed curious for an unheard response or felt the rare need to voice her thoughts. A few seconds before any sort of movement happened and Ratchet almost thought Vendra had somehow died and sighed in relief after he saw her turn and walk towards him.

Ratchet was completely tied up and he honestly did not know what else Vendra could force him into. Prisoner 9971, The Space Witch were all names Vendra Prog had been called in the past but he wondered at times if they were not only names but sides of her personality that she allowed to leak through. When people called her The Space Witch it was usually due to her incredible, physic powers and when people referred to her as Prisoner 9971 it meant that folks better get ready for one hell of ride, because even though she may be physically contained there is no way you can ever break her mentally.

She was strange and had many different sides in a way like himself with the damsel, bondage and challenging fetish. He kicked and wiggled himself around so he could watch Vendra dig through some of the miraculously non spilled, unopened boxes. She still had the distant look on her face that Ratchet had first noticed after her little remark about him not having any manners and even her voice when she did find something to talk about sounder quieter.

**_"Dear Ratchet,_**

**_I am so lucky to have such a good friend and local mechanic in my area. You are so young, only 8 years of age and I wish I could grant you something was of more use to you. Unfortunately, all I was able to create was this Red bandanna which I leave you to do as you wish with. Don't forget to be yourself and continue on your path to success. Thank you again for all your extremely hard work on repairing my SynxTriv907a4, I really do appreciate it. Good Luck and never let your thoughts and ideas be silenced. Lirren Freestre"_**

Both Vendra and Ratchet looked down at Ratchet's gag with surprise and humor. The note Vendra had read was crippled and old. It looked like it had been written originally for a grocery list too and had been ripped off a larger sheet of paper. The red penmanship began to smear all over the paper, as soon as Vendra grabbed the note and read it out loud. It was a humorous thought that gift that had been given to Ratchet many, many years before with the note telling him never to quiet his ideas was now silencing his every noise. Vendra could almost see the wave of irony that now floated around the space between the two strangely silent beings. Of course, after the intentional shock Ratchet once more began his futile attempt to voice his many screams about making Vendra pay for her escape and his restraints.

_**"So, I finally have the Lovely Mechanic all tied up with some sexy pieces of string. I must attempt I thought you would be more than of a challenge to catch. Oh well more time for the fun!"**_

_**"HjjNM,dghjjjhhggffddddcvbnjmk? Hjhbbgvgfvfdfds! kjjkl…."**_

_**"Oh don't worry Ratchet, next time I'll let you pick the toy we use for our fun. K?"**_

The only answer Vendra got back from her flirtatious remark was a few more moans and the same insignificant attempts to free himself, that Ratchet was determined to perfect .The lombax rolled around the area, knocking off boxes and making Vendra's escape later on much more difficult to achieve. Ratchet's captor still felt pain from where her bondage toy had bit her tongue but she could only pity Ratchet when she noticed his bloodied wrists. Vendra had not even meant to cause Ratchet pain other than her irritated swift slap that she gave him after he wounded her tongue. The pain must have been horrible for him to endure but even though she felt bad about his blood covered hands she refused to untie his bounds. Vendra for now knew that Ratchet was hers, no matter how uncomfortable or painful his situation was and she could not bring herself to free him from her grasp.

She did however; move him at one point, back to the area where he first began his peril after she noticed him cutting through the ropes circling his hands. The angered Lombax of course did not make Vendra's journey of dragging him back to a closer spot easy. He was determined to get away from the dilemma he had been forcefully placed in and in a way Ratchet was lucky because he weighed much more than what Vendra or anyone else excepted.

The more Ratchet thought of ways to make Vendra pay the more he thought of how Vendra had not been effected by the defense mechanism. It was strange because Vendra appeared to not be wounded at all, which was impossible to occur. No one could outmaneuver 26 red, electric hot lasers that followed the target everywhere with a high powered painful noise coming from every section and not be wounded. The person would have to have known exactly where and how long the lasers would shoot. The idea was completely preposterous because Ratchet changed the map that would allow where the lasers would shoot at, every morning. He looked up at her in curiosity and wondered if in prison she had rediscovered her powers. It would make sense but Ratchet had not seen Vendra float or use any type of physic energy since his capture.

Ratchet vowed that when he was finally able to rid himself of his bonds he would create a new system that was able to detect unwanted energy.

Little did Ratchet know that Vendra had not used any type of power but had indeed outrun the machine. Vendra's only wound was when she miscalculated where the next step was that she needed to walk up and pass to find Ratchet. Vendra and Neftin both mysteriously had black tinted blood, which strangely matched the exact color of the injected poison. Her fall was what caused the alarms to go off and what caused the little droplets of blood to fall on the carpet when she ran into the storage room. Vendra had indeed panicked because she had not been planning on Ratchet noticing her shadowy figure until she had already finished his bondage.

Vendra for a brief moment thanked her 2 year stay in prison. She had had to learn again how to walk correctly due to her constant floating and levitating with her powers. Even though, Vendra had struggled with using her two long legs for long periods of time she in the end was far more flexible and quicker than any of the other prisoners around her. Thanks to that little fact she was able to get away from the defense mechanisms fast enough so that her only flaw was just remembering to watch where she was stepping.

**_"Mmhnfdaafde..Hffewvfnhhn!"_**

**_"Lucky you, I found some more ropes for our fun, I never thought you were always as noble and innocent as you claimed."_**

Vendra worked quickly and quietly with Ratchet forcefully silenced. The ropes she used were thin and had more of a green hue. She tied one of them firmly around his thighs not that he needed them but Vendra wanted to get as close to his still bulging crotch as she could. Vendra rubbed his erection, kissing gently when Ratchet thrashed and kicked. Screaming Ratchet willed his body to stay intact with his mind but even so fears began to pop up all around him. For example Ratchet who had never been very afraid of tight spaces suddenly grew more and more Claustrophobic feeling as if he would die at any second if Vendra continued with his bondage.

_**"Almost done, sexy."**_

Her hands also tied on the remaining threads around any of the rare places where there was no Bondage. He now supported a thin but scratchy bind at his erection, which rubbed painful when he attempted to thrash or move for any matter. Vendra laughed at his paled face and began to one more massage his penis. Tears fell down his furry face because of the pain and the fact he could do nothing to help his predicament now.

The poor lombax had been completely tied and had failed to stop the space witch from adding on to his confinement and protecting his freedom.

**_"Shh. It's alright, Pet. Now all you need is a collar telling others who owns you."_**

Vendra grabbed out from one of her pockets on her belt a dread zone collar, making Ratchet growl at the thought of having to sport one of the collars once again. The chance of escape he had was small but even so Ratchet fought back, demanding Vendra to give him back his freedom. His determination was so powerful that when Vendra grabbed his neck to attach the black collar on him he was somehow able to kick out and in turn knocking himself farther back from Vendra.

For the third time that day Vendra stood up and brushed herself off, feeling once more annoyed that her toy still believed that he had the upper hand.

**_"Ratchet you do know that it isn't my fault you are being restrained…it's your own fault that you are bound and not by these ropes but by your own thoughts and feelings."_ **Vendra darkly yelled, unknowingly holding her hands out in a power stance as if waiting to perform one of her no longer existence powers.

Ratchet who realized randomly that Vendra did not know where he was at. He had kicked Vendra so hard that he had slammed himself out of Vendra's range of visibility. The hopeful Lombax to gain as much distance from himself and Vendra that he forgot that many boxes and obstacles coated the cement floor. Ratchet spilled on some of the many contents leaked on from one of the boxes. His fail did not end there because as luck would have it he tripped right through a still standing tower of boxes. Ratchet knowing that Vendra would probably catch him now after his big collision with the remaining tower of boxes began to once more scoot himself away. His freedom only lasted a few moments before the big, top box fell right on top of him, its contents hitting him once more in the forehead and trapping him for Vendra to find with glee.

'_Why the hell did I need an anchor? _He asked himself with disbelief and the feeling that Clank was once again right about the idea that Ratchet had a Compulsive Buying Disorder.

The dusty, damp box completely encased his wiggling form. He could still hear the blasted beeping of the detector warning him about something that he was already thrown into. Ratchet felt more and more self-conscious as he looked at the only clothing he had on. Ratchet could hear Vendra high heels click all around his unplanned hideaway.

_**"Come out; Come out wherever you are, Ratchet. You don't want to be forever silenced do you?"**_

Most of their contents spilled out all over the whole back area making the dark corner a rather hazardous place to walk. Vendra learned that the hard way after tripping over one of the rubber ducky's randomly sprawled out on the floor as she went to pull her bondage toy out from the cardboard box. The boxes all looked the same and Vendra most likely would not have been able to find Ratchet if the box he had been stuck in hadn't been thrashing about violently.

Ratchet had been kicking and still had the determined and angry look in his eyes that screamed I'm going to escape this challenge. The dust coated his green eyes as the box was pulled off of him. Vendra in her hands held a sack that obviously she had found in the messy storage area.

**_"Lliojnhgg.""_**

**_"Remember this Ratchet, even your own body is not in your control…..have you not learned that little lombax or is that one thing you don't follow your little robot's orders for."_**

Ratchet's eyes went wide with fear for a breath seconds as the criminal started to pet his over sized yellowish ears. Her hands graced his neck and he heard a beep, indicating he was Vendra's. She massaged him all over attempting once more to get Ratchet to slowly forget that he was unwillingly placed in Vendra's hands. Ratchet nudged her hand completely oblivious to why she had stopped underneath his butt. She traced her fingers around his buttocks and smiled a sinister grin knowing that Ratchet was finally hers.

**_"You've been a very Bad Kitty, Ratchet thinking you could get away from me. Well then Ratchet, It's time for your punishment let's see you try and escape my grasp while in here."_**

Ratchet immediately realized why her hands were touching his ass when she with effort picked him up, and slid him into the insides of the brown bag. Ratchet landed ungracefully in the bag, starting up his usual routine of thrashing and glaring at his captor. Vendra only laughed at his fate and without any source of emotion began tying the top of the sack closed. Ratchet once again tried to free himself from his restricting bounds, knowing he was getting more and more entangled in the dilemma. As Vendra's face slowly began to vanish from his view he began to roughly push on one of the sides of the bag hoping to knock himself out of his dilemma. He vaguely heard the sound of Vendra's heels as they walked away leaving him to suffocate.

_'No Please. I don't want to die, LET ME OUT!'_

The lombax kicked and screamed as he felt his lungs yell for more air. His struggling grew more and more frantic and the brown sack that Ratchet was forced into turned into many shapes. Vendra Prog just sat on one of the boxes and watched as Ratchet squirmed and wiggled aggressively. She could hear the muffled cries and could almost picture Ratchet's reactions to his suffocating peril. Ratchet was a turn on and his struggles only kept Vendra glued to her uncomfortable, pointy, seat. The brown bag seemed to be doing an erotic dance one thing that none of her or Neftin's other past hostages were so determined to regain their stolen freedom to do.

The muffled cries of fear were still extremely easy to hear, making Vendra have to massage her breasts in an attempt to keep herself from releasing Ratchet from the bag to have intercourse with him. Ratchet was so unpredictable and such an uncaged spirit which was one of the things the Space Witch liked about him. She had come to the realization of her crush on Ratchet in her cell a few days after her and Neftin's return into custody.

Ratchet gave one last kick and indecipherable yell before the brown bag finally settled into the familiar shape of the usual appearance.

Vendra smiled at the limp bag as she stood up off of her seating place. Her hand touched the bag feeling for a heartbeat from Ratchet. Dust blew all around the room making her cough and only causing issues with finding the Lombax's chest. Minutes passed and Vendra began to fear that she had killed him when her hand faintly felt the Lombax's heartbeat. She smiled relieved that her captured prey was only unconscious and kicked the bag gently just to be sure that Ratchet did not begin his panic struggles.

Vendra knew that she could not drag the bag out to the duo's living room with a struggling, conscious, bound Ratchet so her plan was to abduct the Lombax when he was knocked out, making her job a tad bit easier to perform. Even though Ratchet was completely still the bag was still already heavy and hard enough to drag out.

Ratchet was one of the most amusing yet infuriating people she had been forced to get acquainted with. He was like a monster that refused to show his fangs or door that refused to open, never allowing anyone see the pain on the other side. Ratchet was a mystery that no one seemed to be able to completely figure out, her especially. A planet may see one side of Ratchet but no one really knows the whole being.

It took Vendra a while to get the limp bag into Ratchet and Clank's living room. The living room was where Ratchet's peril had all began as well as where she first learned that Ratchet was a slob. The room was still in one piece and Vendra briefly wondered how she was going to Ratchet and herself the hell out of here. Her answer was found as soon as she noticed the one winged spacecraft that Ratchet had been working on. The spaceship was beautiful even when it had a few dents and only one wing. Vendra never knew why space crafts were made with wings. There really was no use, the way space ships flew were by jets attached to the back. To, Vendra adding extra bolts for something that had no use was just stupid she was not worried at all about the so called **'damaged'** transportation.

Vendra wanted to be the one to cage Ratchet not mentally but physically. For her, Ratchet was a toy that could never break and for some odd reason Vendra felt invincible when he was around. Whether they were on the same side or not. She opened up the front widow and hauled herself and Ratchet into the driving seats. The engine started up without an issue and she proceeded to soar off into an unknown place.

The police would be after her soon, she knew that but for now Ratchet was the mouse and she was the cat. Loving holding the mouse prey in her long nailed hands. The Planet they had been on vanished as well as many of the other neighboring planets as Vendra flew the easy to control ship. She glanced down she noticed the still limp sack and laughed loudly.

**_"Oh dear, I never let the cat out of the bag I instead am the one who put the dear cat into the sack."_**


End file.
